All You Wanted
by Pricat
Summary: Alter Perry runs away asfter alter PnF find out his secret but taken in but when Perry shows up, he shows his alter self that protecting those precious to you makes you stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I should be working on my other fics but I'm pumped up for Across the Second Dimension, and seeing Alter Perry makes me curious, especially when hearing he's Alter Doofy's sidekick, but I hope you guys like.**

**Anyhoo, this stoery is about how Alter Perry became Alter Doof's sidekick, and after seeing Phineas's reaction to Perry being a secret agent in the Ah Brain Freeze clip made me happy.**

**After Alter PnF find out Alter Perry's a secret agent, they're mad and reject him so he runs away, but Alter Vanessa finds him, bringing him home until her Dad finds him.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**I found out that something like in this fic happened in the movie to Perry in the 2nd Dimension which made more pumped up for the movie but us Brits have to wait until September which isn't cool.**

* * *

Tears fell from Alter Perry's eyes, waking up from a dream knowing Phineas and Ferb didn't want him around, now they knew his secret life bjut sighed as both boys were asleep, he knew thre was only one thing he could do.

He was also dreading facing Monogram in the morning, knowing he would fire him but only one solution was on his mind, running away.

He then packed the stuff that was most importabnt to him and left, using the parachute but landed on his webbed feet and had no idea where he was going.

He then took off into the night, finding solace in the rain but then his eyes saw a certain zig-zagged building.

He knew this was a crazy idea but he had no choice now, approaching but his body was wxhausted as somebody approached out of the darkness.

Her dark blue eyes widened seeing him there tired out.

_What is he doing here?_

_Dad will be mad, but I'll take him inside as I need to talk to my fellow friends in the resistance, Candace will be happy._

She then took the turquise furred male inside but made sure the coast was clear, knowing her Dad's doofus robots would be helping him.

She wore an necklace that blocked her Dad's mind control frequency, meaning she had her own mind.

She adjusted her black bandanna over her long dark fringe.

She then entered her room, which hadn't changed in a long while as she placed Perry on the bed carefully, not wanting to hurt him further.

She saw the red rims around his eyes, surprising her knowing he was tough.

"Stay here, I'll be back with food." she said gently stroking him.

she saw sadness in his hazel eyes, leaving her room.

She couldn't let her Dad find out Perry was here, or he'd hurt him.

* * *

Alter Doof was in his lab, working on plans to hurt his nemesis, but unaware he was closer than he thought, hearing footsteps, knowing Vanessa was probably getting something to eat.

He was annoyed, that Perry hadn't shown up to fight him, but he smiled thinking he'd given up.

But he sensed Perry's brainwaves in the building, wondering where he was but unaware he was in Vanessa's room.

* * *

Alter Perry's eyes fluttered open, as Vanessa entered carrying a tray with food but she sat on the bed beside him, knowing he had a bad dream about his owners, knowing their discovery of him being an agent had upset them.

"Hey, it's okay Perry.

They'll understand and calm down soon enough.

But ahe'd take him to the resistance hideout, where he'd be safe until he wanted to go back to his owners, but hoped her Dad wouldn't find him.


	2. Bringing Him To A Safe Place

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Drama Sapphire for reviewing and can't wait until the movie comes out either but we get it in September over here in the U.K.**

**Vanessa is going to take Perry to the resistance hideout.**

**But Alter Doofus found out his nemesis is here and plans to use him.**

* * *

Alter Doof was stunned, seeing his nemesis here, in his home, but used his mind control powers to look into his head, but could see he was hurting emotionally from his owners, rejecting who he really was but had an idea.

He could use him, as his servasnt but had to get him to trust him, seeing he was sad and his trust in others was shattered.

Alter Doof then left his daughter's room, before Vanessa and Perry woke up, planning.

* * *

Vanessa woke up with a jolt, from memories of what her Dad used to be like until now, along with strange dreams of a man who looked like her Dad, but wasn't truly evil and cared about her, but she put her bandanna on, but shook Perry awake.

"It's time to go, Perry.

I have to get you out of here, before my Dad finds you." she told him.

Perry sighed sadly, wondering why Vanessa wanted to help him but would ask her later as he was in her arms.

Vanessa scanned the hallway, making sure none of her Dad's dumb robots were around but they weren't as she approached a secret entrance, making Perry think of when he was an agent.

"You'll see in due time, Perry.

Just trust me." she said to him.

She then slid down the tube, but landed on her butt in a dimly lit tunnel as she got to her feet, but walked as it was like a subway, but smiled punching in a code as the doors opened, making Perry curious , as a gitl with strawberry blond hair wearing sunglasses, a bandanna and carrying a gun on her shoulder smiled seeing the Goth chick.

Perry saw a small yet angry smile on her face seeing him, knowing Phineas and Ferb were mad at him too.

"Does your Dad suspect anything, Vanedda?" she asked.

"No, No he doesn't.

He's too wrapped up in ruling to care.

I found Perry in my Dad's lair.

I got him out of there, as my Dad and him hate each other." she answered.

Vanessa then placed the turquise furred male in a pet bed, knowing he was tired but she knew that Candace was deciding what to do with him, knowing her brothers were upset he'd ran away.

She hoped Candace wouldn't be angry at him.


End file.
